La frase tonta de la semana
by Nightmare Terror
Summary: Bella ama a Edward y él se va a casar con Lauren haciéndo que Bella huya a Francia. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward encuentre una carta en su chaqueta?-¿Qué haces aquí?- No me podía casar con Lauren–En una noche todo puede cambiar. Mi Amad0 BFF-Fanfics Contest!


**_Mi Amad0 BFF- Fanfics contest!_**

**_Nombre del fic: La Frase Tonta De La Semana_**

**_Autor/res: Kiss Of Dark Angel_**

**_Número de palabras: 7377_**

**_Link del perfil: .net/˜kissofdarkangel_**

**_Pareja elegida: Edward/Bella_**

**_Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Los personajes son de S.M y está levemente inspirado en la canción de la 5ta Estación con el mismo nombre del OS_**

_**Porque ella siempre fue su sombra, su mitad, su compañera, amiga y confidente.**_

Isabella Swan, o como le gustaba como la llamaran "Bella", una joven audaz de corazón dulce, dirigía la compañia de su padre "Sen's Co", industria especializada en modelaje aparte de ser una productora televisiva.

Charlie Swan había muerto cuando Bella tenía 17 años, su madre murió al nacer Bella; la custodia quedó en manos de Tanya Swan, su tía.

Tanya le enseñó todo lo que sabía para administrar la empresa, desde informes financieros hasta como despedir a alguien, a la corta edad de 19 años de edad era una de las mujeres más ricas y poderosas alrededor del planeta.

Se graduó de la Universidad de Harvard a los 22 años con honores, la mejor estudiante de Negocios y Finanzas, en toda la facultad de "Harvard Business School". Toda la familia estaba orgullosa de Bella, tomó las riendas de la empresa y al año siguiente había aumentado un 15% las entradas de dinero, era un As en cuanto a los negocios, no se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía sino por lo que era mejor para la empresa.

Hubo una vez que actuó por medio del corazón, el resultado, un robo de dinero cerca del millón de dólares, el dinero se recuperó pero la confianza en el personal no. Aro Volturi, el mejor contador de la empresa, en quien Bella confiaba ciegamente la estafó, (supuestamente para una pasarela, primera vez que hacian eso… montar la pasarela de Victoria's Secret), se necesitaba más dinero para la iluminación, Bella dio un cheque en blanco para que Aro lo llenara, en la tarde el Banco llamó al despacho de Bella preguntándole si habia autorizado sacar Un millón de dólares, Bella muy segura respondió que sí, pero cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el dinero nunca llegó a la pasarela, sino que fue robado muy descaradamente.

Bella fue a la policía y lograron detener a Aro justo cuando estaba por salir del país. Bella después de eso no pudo volver a confiar en nadie, incluso en su propia familia, salvo en un chico que conocía desde que estaba en pañales… Edward Cullen, del chico que estaba enamorada.

–Todavía no puedo creer que me convencieras a hacer esto– Murmuró Bella mientras miraba como las personas se caían de la gran Banana.

–¡Es divertido!– Chilló Edward, agarrándo de la mano a Bella y guiándola hacia la orilla del mar.

–Te juro que si me caigo nunca más te vuelvo a acompañar al mar– Edward se detuvo abruptamente, haciéndo que Bella chocáse con su musculosa espalda.

–¿Enserio crees que voy a dejar que te caígas?– Preguntó viéndola a los ojos, Chocolate y Esmeralda tenían una fuerte batalla. Los ojos de Edward, verde Esmeralda un color casi insólito, reflejaban toda la confianza que tenía en lo que dijo, mientras que los chocolate de Bella, reflejaban todo el miedo que sentía de subirse a esa cosa.

–¿No?– Edward soltó una risotada al escuchar la pregunta/afirmación de su amiga.

–Claro que no tonta– Con el dedo índice le tocó la nariz muy dulcemente– No voy a dejar que te caigas– Y acto seguido la abrazó muy fuertemente.

Bella suspiró, llevaba enamorada de Edward desde los 15 años, sino es desde antes, pero a los 15 años descubrió lo que sentía por él. Con su porte tan masculino y propio, musculoso donde debía serlo, ojos de un color Esmeralda, cabello broncíneo, pálido y esa sonrisa tan arrebatadora que tenía era la atracción de todas las chicas.

–Será mejor que vayamos a montarnos a esa cosa– Edward asintió se separaron y empezaron a caminar hacia la Gran Banana. Bella se montó atrás de Edward y se agarró fuertemente de su cintura.

La Gran Banana se empezó a mover, Bella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sentía el viento azotar su cara, luego de unos cuantos minutos y un par de veces que Edward sujetó a Bella para que no se callera, por fin llegaron a la orilla del mar, Edward bajó y ayudó a Bella, esta salió corriendo al ver a su tía.

–¡Mi niña!– Exclamó al verla, literalmente, verde– Te montaste en la Gran Banana– Afirmó Tanya, Bella asintió y la abrazó – Espero que no vomites o te enfermes, recuerda que esta noche salimos hacia Japón– La cabeza de Bella daba vueltas, sentía que sino estuviera agarrada a su tía ya se hubiera desplomado en el suelo _"Maldita la hora en que Edward me convenció en subirme a esa cosa" _Pensó Bella– Oh Oh– Dijo Tanya, ella sabía del enamoramiento de Bella hacia Edward y haria lo que fuera para que no sufriera de esa manera, cada vez que Edward la llamaba y le decía que tenía una cita Bella lloraba por horas, hasta el punto que cuando Edward le decía que tenía una cita y que necesitaba su consejo de como ir vestido, Bella inventaba que iba a salir del país, para hacer la mentira más real salía hacia Paris donde estaba la sede principal de la empresa.

–¿Qué pasó?– Preguntó Bella, trató de subir la cabeza, pero Tanya no se lo permitió.

–Mejor vayamos a donde están los chicos– Bella no puso objeción, se dejó guiar por Tanya, al llegar donde estaban los chicos, dejó caer a Bella en una silla.

–¿Qué te pasó?– Preguntó Alice con su voz cantarina, al ver que Bella tenía los ojos cerrados.

–Me subí a la Gran Banana y me mareé– Las risas de Emmett no se hicieron esperar, la pequeña de Alice le pegó en uno de sus super desarrollados brazos.

–¿Porqué me pegas?– Preguntó Emmett infantilmente, la diferencia de estatura era demasiado notable entre Emmett y Alice.

Alice que a lo mucho llegaba al metro cincuenta y seis centímetros, cabellera color azabache hasta los hombros, de un corte bastante raro pero que en ella quedaba muy bien, con una punta apuntando hacia cada lado, de piel pálida por mucho que se asolease nunca lograba ponerne ni siquiera un poco bronceada, de aspecto frágil pero una fiera cuando se trataba de sus amigos y unos ojos de color gris con una sonrisa amistosa.

Emmett era todo lo opuesto a ella, a pesar de que eran hermanos, media a lo poco un metro ochenta centímetros, su cabello de color café con rizos alborotados, piel pálida y muy musculoso, parecía un físicoculturista, ojos de color gris al igual que su hermana y con sonrisa burlona en el rostro, tenía el aspecto del chico malo de película, pero era un chico amistoso de carácter infantil.

–No te rías de Bella– Ante la amenaza de su hermana, Emmett rió aún más fuerte– Recuerdo aquella vez cuando nuestros padres nos trajeron por primera vez y te montastes a la Gran Banana– Recordó Alice, las risas de Emmett apagaron en ese mismo momento– ¿Nunca les han dicho que beber leche y comer pan con mermelada y mantequilla de maní antes de montarse a esa cosa resulta muy peligrosa para el estómago?– Bella seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero se podía imaginar la cara de ambos hermanos.

–¿Te vomitastes Emmett?– Preguntó Bella, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Edward besándose con una chica rubia, rápidamente apartó la mirada, con una sonrisa totalmente forzada.

–Más o menos– Alice se percató del estado de ánimo de su amiga, en un momento estaba alegre y al siguiente triste.

–¿Alguien sabe donde está mi tía Tanya?– Preguntó, Alice le señalo el bar que estaba a unos cuantos metros– Creo que iré donde ella– Se levantó de la silla y se encaminó hacia el bar. Todos los hombres del lugar se voltearon para verla, por más de que Bella lo negara, era una belleza natural.

Su cabello castaño con rayos rojizos al sol, piel pálida y terca casi como la porcelana, piernas largas, cara en forma de corazón, media a lo mucho metro sesenta y sus ojos de un color chocolate bastante inusual.

–¿Los miraste?– Bella asintió y se sentó al lado de Tanya en la barra.

–¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que adelantemos en viaje?– Un par de minutos después y un par de llamadas, el viaje a Japón sería dentro de hora y media– Me voy a despedir de los chicos– Tanya asintió y Bella regresó donde estaban los chicos. No se sorprendió al ver a la rubia exuberante y falsa, caminó decidida y se sentó o mejor dicho, se dejó caer donde estaba antes.

–¿Dónde estabas?– Acusó Rosalie, Bella enarcó una ceja y miró a Jasper.

–Sigue igual de controladora– Bella se soltó a reír ante lo que dijo Jasper. Rosalie y Jasper Hale, hermanos gemelos, ambos rubios, altos y pálidos de ojos celestes como el cielo sin una nube.

–Estaba con Tanya– Contestó Bella. miró "discimuladamente" a la chica que Edward había llevado a donde estaban ellos– ¿Qué tal?– Preguntó, la chica se puso a gritar.

–No puedo creer que esté hablando con Isabella Swan– Comenzó a decir– Digo, Alice McCarty, la famosa diseñadora de modas, adoro tu trabajo– Alice sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no era del todo sincera– Rosalie Hale, famosa modelo de Victoria's Secret*, Emmett McCarty y Jasper Hale, ambos jugadores de los Patriots*– Todos ellos sonríeron complacidos– Pero no hay que obviar a Isabella Swan– _"Vamos de nuevo, esta vez que querrá, siempre que empiezan a adular es porque quieren algo" _Pensó Bella– Tienes 24 años y manejas un imperio, eres muy buena en lo que haces– Edward asintió ante eso.

–Gracias– Dijo simplemente Bella, divisó a su tía haciéndole señas para que se fueran– Si me disculpan tengo que irme– Se levantó ante la mirada atónita de todos– Encantada de conocerte…– Dejó la frase incompleta al darse cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de la chica.

–Mallory, Lauren Mallory– Bella asintió y se agachó para recoger su bolso.

–Lauren– Miró a Edward– Lo siento por irme de esta manera, ya sabes trabajo– Edward asintió con la cabeza, sin saber porque, el que Bella se fuese le dolia.

–¿Dónde vas?– Preguntó Alice, Edward escuchó atento la respuesta.

–Japón– Edward estaba apunto de preguntar si era por el gran contrato– Si Edward– Contestó ante la pregunta no formulada–El gran contrato para comprar la productora fílmica.

–Cuando la compres– Comenzó a hablar Emmett– Tienes que darme el rol protágonico de alguna película– Rosalie contestó un "Si tuvieras talento para ser actor hasta yo misma diría que te lo dieran, pero como no" haciéndo estallar a todos en carcajadas.

–Si disculpan a esta bella dama– Llegó Tanya sin que nadie la notara– Tiene un avión que tomar– Se despidió de todos, dejándo a Edward al final.

–Me debes una explicación– Le susurró en el oído, Bella contestó "Si claro" sarcásticamente.

Un par de meses después, Bella lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de su tía, Tanya sin saber que hacer le susurraba cosas de aliento al oído. Bella nunca pensó que Edward le iba a decir que amaba a Lauren, siempre creyó que esa relación no iba a durar, que iba a ser un fracaso como todas las relaciones anteriores, pero se equivocó, luego de seis meses esa relación parecía más fuerte que antes.

–No sé que hacer– Dijo Bella cuando se logró calmar un poco.

–No te muestres débil– Aconsejó Tanya– No dejes que esto te importe, se igual que siempre, muéstrate cariñosa pero a la misma vez ruda– Bella la miró sin entender, mientras se secaba una lágrima que caía silenciosamente por su cara– Lo que quiero decir es que cuando alguien te diga algo, defiéndete pero a las demás personas tratalas cariñosamente.

Bella aceptó el consejo de Tanya. Durante la siguiente semana estuvo muy ocupada, la llamaban de un lugar y de otro para la nueva serie que se estaba fílmando, eso sin añadirse el desfile de Victoria's Secret que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Casi no tenía tiempo de ver a sus amigos y cuando tenía un poco de tiempo, lo usaba para descansar.

–_Edward Cullen por la línea dos_– Habló la secretaria de Bella através del teléfono– _¿Se lo comunico?– _Bella suspiró, tenía que dejar de evitar a Edward, desde que le dijo que amaba a Lauren lo evitaba a toda costa, usaba cualquier pátetica escusa para no verlo.

–Está bien– Contestó, al otro la de la línea se escuchó un "Ya se lo paso"

–_Películas y comida– _Bella se soltó a reír ante el saludo de Edward– _Lo digo enserio._

–¿Quién ha dicho lo contrario?– Se burló –Quiero ver Changeling*– Ahora fue el turno de Edward para reír, recordaba cono hace dos meses Bella fue con Alice al cine para ver esa película, en medio de la película, Alice empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, tuvieron qe llamar a Jasper y Edward para que las llegaran a sacar, Bella no podía ver a alguien que queria llorar porque ella también lloraba, y como había estado muy emocionalmente débil no era recomendable ver ese tipo de películas.

–_La vez que la fuiste a ver con Alice fue memorable– _Cuando Edward llegó, Bella y Alice estaban en la última fila de la sala, abrazadas y llorando al mismo tiempo que bebían de su soda, de no ser porque las chicas estaban llorando, Edward y Jasper se fueran reído de la escena.

–Empezó a llorar en la mitad de la película– Se acomodó mejor en la silla y agarró un puñado de papeles, tenía que revisar al menos cien papeles importantes, y no eran nada más que facturas y pedidos– ¿Cuándo vas a mi casa?– Preguntó desinteresadamente, miró un sobre de color amarillo y los bordes tenían una figura, era una "S" con una "V" intercalada, ambas muy elegantes, rápidamente lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver lo que decía, pegó un grito super agudo que asustó a Edward.

–_¿Qué pasó?_– Preguntó através de la línea frenético, en ese mismo momento entró Ángela e hizo la misma pregunta.

–Street Victoria pidió una cita conmigo– Empezó a dar brinquitos estilo Alice, hasta que se dió cuenta de que se había levantado de la silla y había dejado a Edward hablando solo, su secretaria le hizo una seña de que ya se iba a ir, Bella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a agarrar el teléfono, estaba tan emocionada que no se podía sentar.

–_Ahora si te dignaras a decirme porque tanto grito– _Muy bien, se había enojado, y no era para menos, su mejor amiga está gritando y él sin poder hacer nada.

A decir verdad Edward le tenía pavor a los gritos de Bella, la última vez que la escuchó gritar fue cuando miró en las noticias que el Jet privado del empresario Charlie Swan se había estrellado, Bella estaba en estado de shock, no se lo creía y cuando llamaron a su casa preguntado por Isabella Swan todo había encajado, Charlie si había muerto en ese accidente solo que Bella trataba de negarlo para no hacer un hueco en el corazón. Le pidieron que reconociera el cuerpo de su padre, Edward la acompañó por petición de Bella, al ver el cuerpo con el anillo de bodas; el cual Charlie nunca se quitó aún después de la muerte de Renée, Bella se desmayo, cuando despertó empezó a decir que porque todo le pasaba a ella, que nunca conoció a su madre y que su padre ahora moria dejándola sola, Edward se enojó a tal grado que le gritó "Nunca has estado sola ni nunca lo estarás, siempre estaré ahí para ti no importa lo que sea, aún si has asesinado a alguien, solo llámame y me tendrás ahí" Sin propónerselo, Edward hizo reír a Bella con el asunto del asesinato. Luego de ese día se volvieron más inseparables que nunca, hasta que Edward conoció a Lauren.

–Street Victoria– Esas dos palabras bastaron para que Edward comprendiera todo.

–_¿Lo vas a comprar?_– Bella contestó que todavía no sabía, pero que habían pedido una cita con ella y que estaba muy emocionada. Durante la siguiente hora pasaron hablando de cosas trivales, hasta que Ángela llegó a regañar a Bella, tenía una junta en cinco minutos y todavía no había preparado sus tarjetas. Bella se despidió y salió corriendo hacia la sala de juntas.

Luego de una reunión muy estresante, Bella pudo firmar para producir una serie llamada "Live withme", tenían un acuerdo de dos temporadas y sino funcionana el contrato estipulaba que nunca más se volvería a sacar una tercera. Pero tenían mucha fe que iba a resultar, todo programa que se producía en "Sen's Co" era de los más vistos alrededor del mundo.

A las ocho de la noche, Bella estaba frente a su gran pantalla de plasma, viéndo "Grey's Anatomy"* su programa de television favorito, justamente cuando estaba en la parte más emocionante, alguien tocó el timbre, Bella estaba dudando si en abrir o no, pero al final de tanto que tocaban el timbre se levantó y abrió la puerta de manera violenta.

–¿!Qué!– Preguntó/gritó a la persona que estaba tocando el timbre.

–Creo que vine en mal momento– Bella no pudo ponerse más roja en ese mismo momento, Edward estaba enfrente de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Ya sabes…–Trató de quitarle importancia– Grey's Anatomy, no me puedo perder ni un solo capítulo– La risa de Edward sonó por todo el Hall.

–Lo sé muy bien– Levantó la bolsa de comida China y la película Changeling– Lo que pediste– Bella frunció el ceño, ella no recordaba haber pedido comida China.

–Yo no pedí comida China– Edward volvió a reír– Pero conozco muy bien que lo único que comes al ver películas es la comida China.

–Exacto– Miró hacia adentro– ¿Me dejarás entrar o me vas a dejar aquí congelándome en la fría noche?– Bella enarcó una ceja, se hizo a un lado cerrando la puerta después de que Edward entrase.

–Eres tan drámatico a veces– Murmuró, caminó hacia la inmensa cocina seguida de Edward.

–Es parte de mi naturaleza– Contestó al murmullo de Bella– Si te sigues comportando así, iré a cambiar esta película y alquilaré "El exorcismo de Emily Rose"*– Bella se dió vuelta rápidamente y golpeó a Edward en el brazo.

–Ni se te ocurra– Edward apretaba los labios para no reírse– Pasé una noche escalofriante por ver esa película– Esta vez no pudo aguantarse y se puso a reír.

–Lo recuerdo muy bien– Habló apenas dejó de reír– Me llamastes como diez veces esa noche, primero porque estabas con miedo o porque pensastes que alguien andaba afuera– Suspiró recordando ese momento.

–No fue chistoso– La voz "ruda" de Bella hizo que Edward estallara en carcajadas… nuevamente– Y dale con reírse.

–Eso no es todo, mi favorito fue que a las tres de la madrugada sonó tu alarma– _"Bueno… si eso fue chistoso" _Pensó Bella.

–Dejemos en claro algo– Apuntó con el dedo índice el pecho de Edward– A la última llamada ya estabas en mi casa y eso era antes de las 3– La risa de Edward se apagó al instante.

–Yo no me alarmé– Se cruzó de brazos en gesto infantil.

–No claro que no, solo que me mandaste a mi a que apagara la alarma– Edward trató de decir algo en su defensa pero no supo que– Yo siempre pensé que los hombres eran los que bajaban a ver cuando la mujer creía escuchar algo.

–Tenía mucho sueño– Bella empezó a sacar la comida de las bolsas y a ponerlas en platos.

–Claro que sí– Susurró con sorna– Tanto sueño que tenías, te embozates de pies a cabeza y me dijistes "Es tu alarma, yo no se como apagarla"– Hizo una buena imitación de la voz de Edward.

–Si insinuas que tenía miedo, la respuesta es no– Bella lo miró raro y caminó hacia la sala con la comida en manos.

–Nunca insinué que tenías miedo– Edward apareció silenciosamente detrás de ella mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a traer el té– Te juro que si vuelves a hacer eso te mato.

Durante los siguientes minutos prepararon la sala para ver la película, trajeron unas cuantas mantas para cobijarse, comida y la película. Se sentaron y se cobijaron hasta el cuello, Edward le puso play a la película y empezó a reproducirse.

Durante el trayecto, Bella no pudo evitar dejar de sentirse triste, esa película no era para alguien muy sensible, el ver a una madre buscar a su hijo en mar y cielo, era algo digno de admirar; por más de que la polícia se interpusiera, nunca perdió las esperanzas.

–Se merece la pena de muerte– Habló Bella, en medio de llantos. Estaba abrazada de Edward, ahora agradecía que Alice llorara en el cine, el final era aún más triste.

–La pena de muerte y mucho más– Concordó– Yo no se que le haría si alguien le hiciese eso a uno de mis hijos– Apretó el agarre en la cintura de Bella.

–Irías con tus amigos del futbol Americano y lo golpearias– Edward río, para él era tan fácil platicar con Bella, aún cuando estaba triste o enojado ella le sacaba una sonrisa sin siquiera proponérselo.

–Tenlo por seguro– Al final de la película, Bella ya estaba dormida de tanto llorar, Edward la miró tan calmada y no pudo evitar sentie envidia.

Lauren le ponía los pelos de punta, cuando la conocío le pareció que era una adorable chica, trabajaba en el jardín infantil como maestra, aparte de ser sumamente atractiva. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, conoció el verdadero ser de ella, era sumamente posesiva y celosa, no le gustaba ver a Edward hablando con Bella porque creía que tenían algo y lo ocultaban, hubo varias peleas debido a ese tema y Edward nunca se atrevió a decirle a Bella, pensaba que se iba a alejar de él y sabía que si había una persona sin la cual no podía vivir era Bella, dado que era su mejor amiga, o eso se trataba de convencer.

_**El tiempo pasa, las heridas se curan, pero hay algunas que son tan grandes que es necesario dejar escapar todo el dolor para conservar la vida.**_

–Ahora que estamos todos juntos– Anunció Bella. Estaban todos juntos por pretición de ella en su casa, hacia pocos días le había llegado una carta de Street Victoria para firmar contrato– Me llegó una carta de Street Victoria– Todos los presentes… excepto Edward quien estaba con Lauren, se emocionaron– ¡Van a firmar contrato conmigo!– Gritó, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se levantaron para abrazar a Bella– Voy a ser dueña de esa cadena televisiva– Por un momento Bella se olvidó de Edward y Lauren, estaba tan entusiasmada que se acordó de él cuando entraron sin avisar a su casa.

–Tenemos una noticia que dar– Todos se sentaron, incluida Bella quien aún tenía en mano el sobre de Street Victoria– Lauren y yo– Bella miró las manos unidas de ellos dos y sintió un hueco en el corazón, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no soportaba verlos juntos– Nos vamos a casar– ¿Se cayó el espejo? No creo que no, ese sonido fue el corazón de Bella rompiéndose en mil pezados produciendo el mismo sonido que un vidrio quebrándose.

Durante la noticia, nadie se movió, esperaban la reacción de Bella para poder hacer algo, si lloraba, Emmett y Jasper estaban dispuestos a golpear a Edward, pero hizo alguien que nadie se esperó, se levantó de la silla y abrazó a Edward– Felicidades, nunca pensé que te ibas a casar– _"Siempre soñe que era conmigo"_– ¿Para cuando es la boda?– Preguntó con fingido interés, mirando la carta.

–Dentro de dos días– Contestó Lauren, mirando como los chicos abrazaban a Edward.

–¿Dentro de exactamente 48 horas?– Edward asintió ante la pregunta de Emmett.

–El 24 de Julio– Edward volvió a asentir extrañado por tantas preguntas, miró a Bella y se extrañó aún más el verla en el sillón.

–No voy a poder ir a la boda– _"Momento de retirada" _Pensaron todos a la vez, pero Lauren tenía otros planes, quedarse a escuchar toda la discusión que iba a comenzar.

–¿Cómo que no vas a ir?– Preguntó encolerizado– Eres mi mejor amiga, necesito que estés presente– _"Si, para cuando el Padre diga 'Si hay alguien que impida esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre' me levante y diga enfrente de todos que te amo como piscópata, yo no lo creo"._

–Tengo que ir a Francia– Contestó simplemente, se levantó del sillón y fue a su cuarto.

–¡Es el día más importante de mi vida!– Gritó, Bella tenía que estar presente, de lo contrario no iba a estar feliz en su propia boda.

–¡El mio también!– Contraatacó, salió de la habitación con dos maletas– ¡Street Victoria me ofreció firmar contrato con ellos!– Hasta el momento ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que tenían público– ¿Me puedes ir a dejar al aeroperto?– Le preguntó a Emmett.

–¿Porqué no me dijistes que ibas a firmar ese contrato?– Bella se encogió de hombros.

–Te llamé para que vinieras a mi casa, pero me dijistes que no podías– _"Tengo que salir de esta casa antes de que empiece a llorar"_

–Si me fueras dicho que era para eso, fuera venido– Emmett agarró ambas maletas y salió por la puerta.

–No quería interrumpir– Agarró su pasaporte y tickets– Les deseo lo mejor en su matrimonio– Le costó decir la última palabra, pero desde siempre supo que Edward nunca la amó, siempre la miró como su hermanita pequeña a la que tenía que defender de los seguidores y consolarla cuando algo salía mal.

–Tienes que ir– Rogó, Bella se acecó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, guardándo en su chaqueta una carta.

–Como dije antes, les deseo suerte en su matrimonio– Tomó su costoso bolso y caminó hacia la puerta, con los chicos detrás– ¡No puedo creer que cuando vuelva ya vas a estar casado!– Exclamó y cerró la puerta– No puedo creer que cuando vuelva ya va a estar casado– Lloriquó, Alice y Rose se acercaron y la abrazaron.

–Mirale el lado bueno– Rose secó las lágrimas de Bella, mientras la hacían caminar– Vas a Francia, puede que conozcas a un sexy Frances.

–Me voy a poner celoso– Dijo Emmett, quien acababa de llegar– Me van a cambiar por un modelo Frances de sexo dudoso– Sin proponersélo, ese comentario hizo reír a todos.

–Talvez un modelo Frances de sexo dudoso me haga olvidar a Edward– Emmett la abrazó, susurrándole en el oído "Si yo fuera cupido haría que ese idiota se enamorara de ti".

Pero lo que no sabían era el otro lado de la moneda, siempre se ha dicho que quien mejor para ser tu pareja, una persona que te conozca de toda la vida, quien ha estado en buenos y malos momentos, tristezas y felicidades, días enteros en desvelo y sobre todo alguien que te apoye en todo sin hacer una pregunta. Eso era Bella para Edward, su punto fuerte, la pieza faltante del rompecabezas de su corazón, el pilar restante en una gran estructura arquitectonica.

–¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Francia?– Preguntó Alice, tratando de distraer un poco a Bella.

–No lo sé– Contestó, mirandose en el espejo– Talvez una semana o dos, todo depende– Llegaron al mounstroso Jepp de Emmett y subieron a el. Durante el trayecto nadie habló, había un silencio insoportable que ni siquiera Alice podía deshacer, cada quien estaba envuelto en sus pensamientos, miraban distraídamente por la ventana como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Emmett apretaba muy fuerte el volante, ¿cómo era posible que Edward no se diese cuenta de lo que Bella sentía por él? Desde que la conoció se dio cuenta de todo, como lo miraba, como se acercaba a él e incluso cuando hablaba ella guardaba silencio. _"Maldición"_ Pensó y le dio un golpe al volante.

–¿Qué te pasa Em?– Preguntó Bella, al ver que Emmett iba muy enojado.

–Nada– Dijo tajante, tenía más que seguro que si decía algo más, era muy probable que diese vuelta al carro y fuera a buscar a Edward.

–Está bien– El tono que utililizo Bella, hizo sentir a todos mal, por más de que se esforzase en no llorar y no mostrarse débil no lo lograba, en sus ojos se apreciaba una leve capa oscura que hacía contraste a sus ojos Chocolates, la orilla estaba enrojecida un poco aún así estuviese utilizando delineador negro.

–No es por ti– Trató de reconfortarla– Es por el estúpido de Edward– Un suspiro colectivo por parte de las chicas se escuchó, uno era triste y los otros dos parecían más bien un bufido.

–Pueden no mencionarlo, por favor– Suplicó, con la mirada perdida en la carretera.

Al llegar al aeropuerto miles de flashes los cegaron, la guardia del lugar trataron de apartar a tanto paparazzi que había en la entrada sin problema. Bajaron, ya en la acera despejada, y entraron. Bella se despidió de todos y les prometió llamarlos pronto para que le informaran acerca de la boda de Edward, Jasper la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y le preguntó "¿Para qué quieres saber?" a lo que Bella contestó "Para recordarme que aún estoy viva" Y ahí va otro que quiere golpear a Edward hasta hacerlo entender que la mujer indicada para él era Bella y nadie más.

–Me traes un par de zapatos D&G– Dijeron Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

–Claro, consideren los zapatos como su regalo de cumpleaños– Ambas se miraron y enarcaron una ceja– No voy a regalarles nada si me piden cosas– Explicó, aunque las chicas todavía no captaban– ¿Saben qué? Olviden todo lo que dije, de todos modos se que me van a hostigar desde un mes antes con una lista de "posibles" regalos– Habló, haciéndo en el aire las comillas.

Luego de un par de abrazos más, Bella abordó el avión y partió hacia Francia. Al llegar, fue recibida por Victoria Andrews, dueña de la compañía. La llevó al costoso hotel y luego partieron hacia un restaurante. Al regresar al hotel, Bella cayó en los brazos de morfeo muy pronto, pensando en el casamiento de Edward con Lauren, si bien sabía que no era santo de su devoción, pero fuera escogido a una mejor persona para dar ese gran paso.

El día de la boda de Edward, llegó más rápido de lo esperado, él trató de comunicarse con Bella sin éxito alguno, le envió miles de correos y ninguno era contestado incluso espió a sus amigos cuando hablaban por teléfono esperanzado de que alguno de ellos estuviera hablando con Bella, desde que se había ido, sentía un nudo en la garganta y un peso muerto en el corazón, pensaba todo en día en ella y no podía sacarse esos ojos chocolates de la mente, incluso estando dormido, por más que ocultase muy bien sus sentimientos, sabía perfectamente lo que debía de hacer, aunque no tenía el coraje de hacerlo, pero todo cambió al encontrar una carta en su chaqueta la cual al leerla, se cargó de coraje y emprendió viaje hacia la casa de su prometida, o mejor dicho futura ex-prometida a decirle toda la verdad.

En cambio, en el otro lado del mundo, Bella trataba ferventemente ignorar a Edward, por más de que tratase con todas las ganas no contestarle el teléfono o los correos, había un momento en el cual su mente flaqueaba haciéndola perder el control de todo, hasta que una tarde pasó por una perrera mirando a una hermosa perrita Pastor Alemán Blanca, en los ojos de la pequeña animalita se reflejaba toda la tristeza de estar encerrada, lo cual cambió al posarse en los ojos de Bella, la perrita se levantó y meneó la cola en un gesto dulce al mismo tiempo que ladraba. Bella no lo pensó dos veces y entró a la perrera, si en algo estaba muy decidida era en comprar a esa perrita.

–Désolé (Disculpe)– Llamó Bella a la vendedora, ella se giró con gesto aburrido.

–¿Vous voulez? (¿Qué desea?)– Preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa para nada sincera, la última vez que alguien le había dado esa sonrisa, fue cuando firmó el contrato con SV, la secretaria personal de Victoria pensó que la iban a despedir y se portó muy mal con Bella… eso exactamente hace como cuatro horas.

–Je veux acheter un chien (Quiero comprar un perro)– La cara de la vendedora cambió radicalmente, era una de las zonas más caras y exclusivas de toda Francia, cualquier cosa que se vendiese en ese lugar era de los más caros.

–¿De qui vous voulez?, nous de toutes les races (¿Dé cuál desea?, tenemos de todas las razas)– Bella le señaló con el dedo índice al Pastor Alemán Blanco, la vendedora asintió con la cabeza y la sacó de la jaula– C'est très joli (Es muy bonita)– Bella asintió agarrándola. De cerca era aún más bonita, su pelo era blanco y esponjoso aparte de ser muy suave, las pequeñas orejas caían haciéndo énfasis en su pelo, tenía pequeñas patas y unos ojos negros muy curiosos.

–Je vais prendre (Me la llevo)– Sacó su tarjeta platinum y se la dió a la vendedora, luego de que la vendedora le dijera lo que necesitaba llevar para el cuidado de la perrita, Bella salió muy feliz de la tienda, entró a su auto y metió la jaula en el asiento trasero, dejando a la perrita en el asiento del copiloto.

"_Ya era hora"_ Pensó mientras conducia hacia su casa a la orilla del mar _"Necesitaba un perro, ups, perrita" _Si, se podía decir que estaba muy contenta por su nueva adquisición, aunque eso no opacaba el dolor al saber que Edward se casaba o ya estaba casado. Al llegar a su casa, se bajó, agarró a su perrita y unas cuantas croquetas para perro, pensando en que nombre ponerle y caminó hacia la costa.

El crepúsculo ya se estaba poniendo, por ende el cielo adquiría unas tonalidades rosadas, violetas y en algunas partes verdes, el reflejo estaba muy presente en el mar, en lo más lejano el cielo estaba de un color amarillento casi convirtiéndose en anaranjado. Hasta el cielo le seguía el estado de humor, no tenía que llorar por un hombre así lo prometió desde pequeña, aún si ese hombre fuera Edward no le daría el gusto de hacerla llorar nunca más.

Se sentó en una de las muchas sillas que estaban ahí a presenciar la belleza de paísaje, el cielo lloraba cuando ella lo hacía, los sollozos se perdían con el reventar de las olas, el viento soplaba casi como una caricia que secaba sus lágrimas, levantó su vista hacia el cielo muy consiente de que sus padres la estaban viéndo donde quiera que estuviésen.

–¿Quiéres una croqueta?– Le preguntó a la perrita, esta ladró y lamió la cara de Bella, limpiando a su paso todo rastro de amargas lágrimas que anteriormente estuvieron callendo a cántaros por su cara– ¡Gracias!, pero no era necesario que me dejaras llena de baba– Se pasó la mano por las mejillas y luego sacó las croquetas– Con cuidado pequeña, no quiero que te me vayas a atragantar– A lo lejos miró un trozo de rama, se levantó y fue donde estaba a recogerlo– ¿Te apetece jugar pequeña?–La perrita ladró– Bien– Le lanzó la rama– Tenemos que ponerte un nombre, ¿qué te parece Kitty?– La perrita regresó trayendo consigo la rama, se sentó en la arena– ¿No te gusta?, la verdad parece de gato, ¿qué te parece…mmm Putzy?– La perrita ladeó la cabeza– Yo sé está feo, dejame pensar en otro, ¿Bambi?– El nombre resultaba muy lindo para Bella– ¿Te gusta?– Bambi, como decidió ponerle, ladró gustosa.

Nuevamente agarró la rama y escribió en la arena "Te amo" sin importarle que Edward nunca iba a leerlo o a escucharlo de sus labios. Se sentó nuevamente en la silla y puso a Bambi entre sus piernas –Desde ahora en adelante cuando las revistas de chisme me pregunten quien es mi mejor amigo, no voy a contestar "Edward Cullen", sino que contestaré "Mi amiga la Francesa, una dulce perrita" nunca más Edward Cullen, el famoso jugador de Futbol Americano y capitán de los Patriots será mi mejor amigo– Detrás de ella se escuchó un carraspeo, rápidamente dio la vuelta y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Edward ahí con una sonrisa arrebatadora, vestía un esmoquin negro con la corbata sin anudar y una camisa por dentro que lo hacía sumamente sexy.

–Me siento herido– Comentó con una voz dramática, llevándose una mano al corazón. Bella estaba en shock ¿no se suponía que se estaba casando o que ya estaba de luna de miel? ¿qué hacía allí?– Me cambiaron por un perro– La mirada que le dio Bella al escucharle decir "Perro" fue de pura rabia, haciéndo estallar a Edward en carcajadas.

–Perrita por favor– Corrigió, suspiró sonoramente mientras se ponía en pie, era hora de preguntar que diablos hacía Edward ahí– ¿Qué haces aquí?– Edward sonrió aún más, haciéndo esa vision surrealista ante los ojos de Bella.

–Gracias por la bienvenida– Negó con la cabeza y decidió contestar la pregunta de Bella, la tomó de la mano ante la sorpresa de ella– Decidí que– Ladrido– No podía casarme con– Ladrido – Lauren porque– Ladrido- _"¡Dios!" _Gritó Edward mentalmente, él que tenía preparado todo un discurso romántico para ganar el corazón de Bella nuevamente, y el perro hacía todo díficil – Calláte– Le dijo en un "susurro" a Bambi, Bella rió entre dientes– ¿Donde estaba? ¡Ah si!– El corazón de Bella amenazaba por salir de su pecho, sintió desvanecerse ante la mirada que Edward le daba– No me podía casar con Lauren porque no la amo– La cara de Bella fue pura confusión, él mismo le dijo que amaba a Lauren y ahora resulta que no, estaba muy confundida.

–Me dijiste que la amabas– Una risa amarga salió de los labios de Edward, logrando confundir aún más si eso era posible a Bella– ¿Dé qué te ríes?– Preguntó enojada.

–Me río de todo– Comenzó, acercó a Bella a su cuerpo, haciéndo que sus rostros quedasen a escasos centímetros– Nunca amé a Lauren, solo estaba con ella para tratar de olvidarte, pero no funcionó. Un día para darte celos o tan si quiera dieras indicios de que te gusto, dije que amaba a Lauren, me dijiste que hacíamos una pareja muy linda y que esperabas que Lauren mirara lo que había pescado, en ese momento supe que no sentías nada por mi y por eso tomé la desición de casarme con ella, para olvidarme de tí– La declaración de Edward aturdió a Bella, no se esperaba que viniera hasta Francia a declararle todos sus sentimientos– Pero todo cambió al encontrar una carta en la chaqueta mientras la mandaba a lavar– _"La encontró" _Pensó Bella mientras se ruborizaba– Creéme, me partiste el corazón, siempre lo he dicho y lo sigo soteniendo, si hay alguien sin el cual no puedo vivir eres tú– En un acto de improvisto, Edward se adueño de los labios de ella, Bella no sabía que hacer, estaba en shock, pero rápidamente le tomó el paso a Edward.

Sus labios se movian en una perfecta sincronía, los labios de Edward eran suaves y tersos como el terciopelo, en cambio los de Bella eran cremosos y tenían un sabor dulzón por el brillo de fresa. Bella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Edward atrayéndolo más. Edward delineó el labio inferior de ella pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca, Bella se lo cedió gustosa saliéndo al encuentro de Edward, a Bambi no le gusto el intercambio de saliva y decidió hacerse notar mordiéndo el pantalón de Edward.

–¿Qué le pasa a este perro?– Habló cuando fueron separados abruptamente.

–Es una perrita– Se agachó y despegó a Bambi del pantalón de Edward, se levantó y puso a la altura de la cara de él a la perrita– ¿No es dulce?– Bambi le ladró a Edward mientras Bella reía.

–Conmigo no es dulce– Se acercó a Bella y le dio un casto beso en sus sonrosados labios ante la mirada atenta de Bambi– Te amo– Le dijo con determinación mirandóla a los ojos, ambos sentían el corazón en la garganta amenazando con salirse en cualquier momento, pero no era un sentimiento para nada malo, al contrario, era una señal de emoción.

–Te amo– Repitió, dejando ser envuelta por los fuertes brazos de Edward sosteniendo a Bambi.

–Nada ni nadie nos separará– Se separaron un poco para poder verse a los ojos– Desde pequeño soñé con el día que me dirías te amo y ahora mi sueño está completo– Dijo adueñandóse de los labios de Bella nuevamente.

La luna brillaba en lo alto de un color azul como si tomara vida propia, siéndo la principal espectadora del amor tan puro que esos dos amantes jóvenes se tenían, superaron varias cosas juntos, peleas, llantos, muertes pero todas ellas las pasaron haciéndo de esa amistad una de las más fuertes que alguien haya presenciado. Desde ahora en adelante una vida llena de más éxito les aguardaba, no solo en el aspecto laboral sino en el aspecto emocional, no todas las parejas eran perfectas, pero ellos iban a estar al borde de casi serla. La luna brilló con más intensidad, por fin iba a dejar de cuidar a Bella, ahora confiaría su más preciado tesoro a Edward quien sin dudarlo dos veces saltaría en frente de un carro con tal de salvar la vida de su amada-_"Bien hecho Renée"-_ Se felicitó a ella misma, desde ese momento su misión estaba cumplida y podría descansar en paz, teniendo en cuenta que su hija estaba en las mejores manos.

–¿Qué piensas?– Preguntó Edward, al ver que Bella miraba fíjamente el cielo.

–Siento que mi mamá está mirandome– Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos, estaban sentados en una silla, Bella en el regazo de Edward– Me hubiera gustado conocerla, pero las cosas pasan por alguna razón.

–Exacto– Suspiraron al unísono y se quedaron en un silencio agradable que fue interrumpido por Bambi– Cuando tengamos hijos Bambi se va a poner celosa– Bella rió y luego comprendió las palabras antes pronunciadas.

–¿Vamos a tener hijos?– Preguntó consternada.

–Claro, una mini-Bella y un mini-Edward– Se hicieron imagines mentales de eso y sonrieron satisfechos– Prentendo estar contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe– Dijo Edward ante la mirada ilusionada de Bella– ¿Me concederías se mi novia, futura esposa, madre de mis hijos y abuela de mis nietos hasta que la muerte nos separe?– Bella no encontró otra forma de decir que si, además de lanzarse a sus labios.

–Mil veces si– Habló cuando se separaron– Hasta que la muerte nos separe– Y se besaron nuevemente, sellando ese trato de amor y pensar que toda esta declaración comenzó por la carta que Bella dejó confesando todo, algo que fue el impulso definitivo para que Edward volara hasta Francia para decirle todo lo que sentía a Bella.

_Querido Edward:_

_No me preguntes como lo se, simplemente lo sé y espero tu confirmación. Te vas a casar con Lauren y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo, la amas, ya me lo dijiste. Pero necesito decirte algo antes de que hagas cualquier cosa, sonará egoísta y absurdo pero es la verdad, Te amo, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. Les deseo lo mejor en la vida, me haré a un lado para no estorbar, vas a estar mejor con Lauren, la amas y ella te debe amar también dado que acepto casarse contigo. No puedo seguir soñando que vamos a estar juntos cuando sé claramente que no es así, no te preocupes por mí; casi no voy a estar en NY o Massachusetts, me la pasaré viajando y conociendo nuevos lugares. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro juego de frases tontas? cada semana teníamos una nueva, la de esta sera "Te amo" porque la verdad es tonta. Sigue como si nada de esto pasara, no me vas a extrañar, te prohibo que me extrañes, tampoco me quiero convertir en un doloroso recuerdo es lo que menos deseo, pero no quiero me extrañes. Se feliz y disfruta de la vida mientras puedas, nunca sabes cuando ésta te de la vuelta._

_Por siempre tuya_

_Bella._

**Hola!**

**Corregí algunos errores ortografícos... gracias a Delicius Twilight por decirme cuales eran, cuando escribo están bien, pero luego Word las corrige, si miran otro, háganmelo saber para corregirlo.**

**Bueno… este OS ya lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho pero no me había puesto a escribirlo y luego me di cuenta del concurso pensé "La oportunidad perfecta" le enseñe el inicio a Kassy y me decía todos los días "Diana, ya terminastes el OS" y yo como… todavía no… gracias amiga, si no me fueras apurado tanto, creo que el OS iba a pasar a la carpeta "No publicados" T.Q.M! Espero les haya gustado, dejenme RR y voten por mi xD :).**

**Las cosas que estaban en astericos aquí esta su explicación:** **Changeling: ****es una película dirigida por Clint Eastwood y protagonizada por Angelina Jolie. Está basada en una historia real ocurrida en la década de 1920. (Wikipedia)**

**Victoria's Secret:** **es una compañía estadounidense que diseña lencería y otros productos de belleza femenina. (Wikipedia)**

**New England Patriots Abreviatura "Patriots": ****Son un equipo profesional de fútbol americano con sede en Foxborough, Massachusetts (Wikipedia)**

**Grey's Anatomy: ****Es una serie de televisión estadounidense ambientada en el ficticio hospital Seattle Grace y centrada en el trabajo y en la vida de sus cirujanos (Wikipedia)**

**El exorcismo de Emily Rose: ****Es una película de terror/suspenso dirigida por Scott Derrickson. La película está inspirada en la historia verídica de Anneliese Michel (Wikipedia)**


End file.
